1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of entertainment, including wagering entertainment, and to the field of traveling audience participation on a multiple screen image display.
2. Background of the Art
Gaming systems have advanced dramatically in their technical content over the past twenty years. Originally, casino gaming systems were effectively under manual control (e.g., playing cards, roulette wheels, candy wheels, and dice) or were very simple geared mechanical systems (e.g., slot machines). The susceptibility of gaming systems under complete manual control or simple mechanical control to fraud or dishonest manipulation has facilitated movement of the industry into more electronic systems where there is less direct human interaction with the random event producing components.
For example, playing cards are electromechanically shuffled, virtual playing cards are chosen by a random number generator and displayed on a screen, dice and roulette outcomes are generated by a random event/number generator, and slot machines have become primarily electronic systems with a process and random number generator providing symbols displayed as frames having the appearance of a slot machine face on a a display screen.
With newer generations having been exposed to or raised with electronic games, there has been a greater acceptance by those generations of gaming systems that are completely electronic. This has enabled the acceptance of numerous types of wagering systems that would have been unacceptable to earlier generations of players.
Original gaming machines were placed on countertops for individual players to use. Individual slot machines with handles were then placed on the floor. Individual seating for the slot machines were then added. Keno is often played in a stadium setting, and some video games are now being played in a multi-seat or even stadium setting. There are numerous objectives with these systems in providing novel ambiance for play and yet maintaining the ability to play games that players enjoy and are familiar with.